


The Weight of his Years

by SusanMM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: Dumbledore failed Harry in more ways than most of us can count without taking off our shoes and socks.  What if he were not deliberately manipulative but merely going senile?  Never attribute to malice what can be adequately explained by mere incompetence.





	The Weight of his Years

STANDAED DANFIC DISCLAIMER that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law. this is an amateur work of fiction. I'm building a sand castle on J K Rowing's beach. I'm not making a Knut's profit off this. This is a combination of a reaction to too many ManipulaDumbles stories and occupational therapy, trying to regain the control of my disobedient limbs after a minor stroke. I apologize in advance for the excessive typos, If I could ty0e properly I wouldn't need occupational therapy.

 

 

 

 

THE WEIGHT OF HIS YEARS

set during the first few chapters of HARRY POTTER AND THE SORCERER'S STONE

bY sUSAN MM

 

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was generally considered one of the greatest wizards of the 20th century. Some claimed he was the greatest British wizard since Merlin himself. He had defeated Gellert Grindelwald in WWII. He was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the IinternationalConfederation of Wizards. He was born in 1881, making him old even by wizarding standards. The weight of his years and the pressures of his multiple positions was beginning to weigh heavily on him. Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk in the headmaster's office, sorting through the interminable paperwork. He opened a large manila envelope from Madam Hooch. He removed a requisition form requesting new brooms. She had written in red ink THIRD REQUEST THIS YEAR. _if we don't repair or replace these brooms someone is going to get hurt._ the requisition form was countersigned by Madam Pomfrey.

"And where is the money for new brooms to come from, Rolanda?" Professor Dumbledore asked himself.  He could only stretch the salary he wasn't paying Cuthbert Binns so far.  He picked up a pair of scissors and began treating this requisition the way he had the previous two. He began to cut it into paper dolls.

 

"Albus, what are you doing?" scolded Phineas Nigellus Black  from his portrait.

Instead of answering his predecessor, Dumbledore began humming _Lili Marlene._ It had been a very popular song when he was younger.  Hehad to hum or whistle it.  If he tried singing it, he got confused whether to sing the English lyrics or the German lyrics.  During the war, [Lii Marlene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4iozcfAeZzE)   had beenpopular in both England and Germany.

 

the portraits of the previous headmasters and headistresses watched and tut-tutted as Dumbledore cut thr requisition forms into dollies.  

 

"Albus, when's the last time you saw Poppy?" Dilys Derwent asked.

 

"This morning at breakfast.  She was kind enough to pass me the strawberry jam for my toast."

 

"Professionally, not socially," Dilys specified.  "You've got quite a lot on your plate,  Maybe Madam Pomfrey should make sure you're not pushing yourself too hard.

 

"Yes, I did have quite a bit on my plate this morning: tomato slices, baked beans, sausage, two scrambled eggs, toast with jam, a nice cuppa.  But I managed to leave a 'happy plate'."

 

"I see what you mean, Dilys," Armando Dippet muttered.  "A visit to St. Mungo's might be in order."

 

"Might?" repeated Brutus Scrimgeour, Quentin Trimble, and Amrose Swott.  Heliotropre Wilkins volunteered, "I'll speak to Minerva, remind her that Albus should have a check-up."

 

Armando Dippet nodded approvingly. "She's already upset over how he handled that poor orphan child."

 

 

 


End file.
